The Blood Of Olympus: My Version
by IAmHereXD
Summary: "There coming." Chiron said as he looked forward. The Romans made there way for the attack, the camp had its defenses built no more was needed to be done except wait. "Lock shields!" Clarisse barked. the campers threw up the shields. Then all chaos broke loose. "Now!" Chiron said. The attack has started. This is my version of the Blood of Olympus! No suprise but Please. R&R!
1. l Percy: My Version

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Percy Jackson & The Olympians series nor The Heroes of Olympus. Special thanks to my beta reader Daddy Directioner without her I could not have noticed my millions of mistakes!

* * *

It was only been an hour since Nico, Reyna, and Coach Hedge has left and there were already at least 5 attacks and hopefuly this was the last of them. Leo had Archimedes sphere and had created some pretty neat tricks that even Percy had to be impressed about but he notice that his friend was quickly running out of them, they'd all been desperately trying to defend the ship and Percy called out a few of his hippocampi friends to help out and willed the ocean to kill some of the Gryphon's like... oh... maybe drown a few of them? A total of 3 Gryphons came to say hello (thank the gods) the first one Hazel scared it off by using the Mist (Frank is defending her now since she is wozzy) the second is being occupied with Jason, Piper, and Leo the third was being taking care of by him and Annabeth. He was shocked when he found out that his friend could control the Mist it made him think about a certian daughter of Zeus, his freind,Thalia, who is the Lieutenant of Artemis can also control the Mist and that was how they met Nico and Bianca. She got them in the school they were in with a single finger snap. I mean literally and the rest as they say... is history.

"I don't think the Argo ll can handle anymore of this!" Leo yelled as the Gryphon's screeched.

"I thought they were dead!" Frank said.

A few months ago when Percy first came to Camp Juniper he made quick friends with Hazel and Frank and they went on a quest to retrieve the legion's scepter and on the way they met a few Gryphon's and had to use the help of the hyperborean giants to take care of them.

"Well, they were iced..." Percy remembered. "Not technically killed..." he said.

"Great!" Hazel threw her hands up in the air. "So I suppose they waited until they thawed out so they could come out to kill us!?" Hazel said.

"Probably." Frank yelled over the screeching.

Percy still couldn't get over Frank's height increase.

"Can you do something before we uh... sink?" Jason said as he dogged the Gryphon's attack causing the top of the roof to crash into pieces.

"On it! Just a few more seconds!" Leo shouted fumble for his sphere.

"Duck!" Leo said.

He touch the top of his Archimedes sphere did some fast buttons and aimed it at the Gryphon Jason doged just in time because a red laser came out and blasted it into monster dust right before it could blast Jason.

"Good to know the circle still works!" Percy joked. Since he first looked at the Archimedes Sphere he insulted it and Leo got mad and showed him a little presentation of what the ball could do. Percy doused it with water causing it to frizzle. Well, it wasn't technically his fault being ADHD and all, well now they'd gotten over it and the jokes are like a regular routine Leo smiled at him.

"Thanks." Jason wheezed and Leo dragged him up to his feet.

Great. Two down one more to go.

Percy used his water abilities to hold down the Gryphon it was causing a fit so it drowned out much of his strength "Now what?!" He said to Annabeth.

"Keep holding it down! Frank can you aim at it's mouth? I'll distract it!" Annabeth said and Frank nodded he raised his bow.

Percy nodded too and felt the Gryphon losing up and tighten the hold but trying to do that while trying to avoiding the monster from reaching Annabeth and Frank out of all costs? Well, that was easy for her say it was all he can mange at this moment. He saw Annabeth run straight up to the Gryphon and threw the sword stabbing its belly it screeched and she dodged the upcoming claws just in time as Frank fired with his bow multiple times and with the last of Percy's strength he plunged in deep down into the ocean.

Percy almost wish he was back in Tartarus Almost. His dreams became more lively then they were back there in fact when he though about it he had none. Though... that was probably because he been through so much pain they gave him a break he wondered if it was the same with Annabeth.

In his dream he saw his long lost friend Grover he was alert as ever and he was standing next to Thalia who observing the Hunters and Percy guessed, was giving full responsibility at the time because of Artemis's recent split personality between the Greek and Roman and Artemis seemed to be nowhere around.

"So Rena is coming?" Thalia said.

"Yeah, Rachel saw a glimpses of them in her dream and said that they-Reyna- are coming to camp," he told the dark haired girl.

"And thanks for helping us out since-"

"With the Athena Parthenos." Thalia interjected. "If the Romans are coming then I guess you would need all the help you need let's, hope she can make it in time." Thalia said.

His dream shifted and he went in a familiar dream he has years ago he saw his father looking out into the deep see he turned to Percy and said two words:

Brace Yourself.

Percy woke up he was in his room. Must of past out he thought. Percy was trying to figure out his dream and wondered if he should tell the others, he quickly shook his head. Forget it, he thought they already had to much on their plates. They were all sitting in the dining pavilion for a lunch break (kind of wiped out from the recent attack) but also for a group meeting catch-up and their friends already bombed them with a million questions in the beginning, about who helped them closed the doors, the monsters, and what it really looked like in the Tartarus Percy waited for more but they were silent as Annabeth was just at the part of when they met Akylys.

"You can control poison?" Hazel said.

Percy frowned "Yeah, why?" reaching for the pizza in his plate.

"Dude, poison you know as in that nasty stuff we were forced by someone to drink earlier," Leo said.

"Knock it off." Jason said glaring at Leo.

"Why do you keep defending him?" Piper said.

"Why are you angry? Do you want Nico to be bad or something?" Hazel said.

"No. I just-" Hazel cut Piper off and went into some kind of argument.

Despite this little argument Percy didn't understand why his friends looked to confused and to stop the argument on going any further Annabeth jumped in to save the day and explain a little, not much but a little.

"Well, yes, poison is poison but it is liquid just like a lake in which Percy though at the time was the best thing to do, but it did scare me but since we made an agreement I'm letting it go now." Annabeth said while she nodded.

"So..." Jason started. "After you guys defeated Ak-"

"Maybe you shouldn't say their names out loud." Percy said.

"Yeah, we don't want to see her." Frank said agreeing.

"But it would be so cool!" Leo said bouncing. "Then our welcoming back party would really kick off then!" Everyone ignored him.

Percy stared longing at the magical mirror that showed pictures of Camp Half-Blood and quickly looked down he wondered how and where Nico, Reyna, and Coach Hedge is right now and jolted up when he realized that Hazel was talking to him.

"You okay?" Hazel asked, her tone full of worry.

He saw his friends looking at him to and wondered if they noticed the conversation taking place Annabeth confirmed it by saying "Percy?"

"Yeah, I was wondering what we should do now?" Percy said.

Fetus turned 180 degrees and looked at Leo and made some clicking, creaking and whirring sounds Leo nodded.

"I see." Leo said.

"What did he say?" Frank said at the same time as Piper overtook him.

"Were half way to Athens?" Piper said eating her cookies.

Leo looked at her and nodded "Yep."

"Well at least were going to the right directions." Jason said before he took a bit of his sandwich.

Percy frowned so, Piper and Leo can speak dragon? Well, Percy can speak horse, fish, and most importantly Annabeth.

"Yeah it would take us no more than three days if were lucky. Fetus detected a whole army of monster coming at us from North and South. Nice to be with celebrates." Leo said grinning.

"Because of us?" Percy said gloomily.

"Not just you." Piper said nicely using her charmspeak it relaxed him a little but after being in Tartarus the magic felt like nothing to him.

"Can you put up a shield?" Annabeth said.

"It's already up and I got to fix the damages that Tweety Bird and freinds did to my ship." Leo said.

"Okay, I'll help you. Jason said getting up from his seat with Piper still glaring at him.

"Cool." Leo said.

Frank took Hazel's hand and said "We can too."

"And-" Annabeth started.

"No. you guys stay here and rest we can take care of this." Jason said Piper mumbled something and got up and went over to Jason.

"Yeah, it's a little problem we'll see you later." Piper said smiling.

Leo scoffed "Little? Well, I'd like to see you say that after I give you the list." Piper glared at him but if the guy noticed it he didn't show it.

Annabeth waited for them to leave and then smiled Percy got anxious "I didn't do it!" He blurted out.

"Do what?" She frowned.

Percy jolted and mentally slapped himself did he mention that he could speak Annabeth?

"Nothing. Sorry." He mumbled.

"Seaweed brain." Annabeth said she walked up to him and took his hand.

"So...How do you like Leo's new inventions?" Annabeth said.

Percy smiled "There growing on me."

"Hopefully not literally." Annabeth said they both laughed.

Percy's smile melted and told Annbeth one of the things that has been bugging him lately "Nico." He said.

"Nico?" Annabeth said.

"I'm worried about that guy. How can he take Reyna, Coach Hedge and a forty-foot tall statue back to camp when he can't even bring himself?" Percy said.

"Don't worry about him he'll do fine, he brought everyone to the House of Hades right?" Annabeth said gently.

"Yeah." Percy said still uncertain.

"So,he'll do fine besides," Annabeth said smiling. "He's not like you."

Percy sighed "Again?"

Annabeth laughed " It never gets old," she said. "Now come one let's go help Leo."

* * *

Okay that's the first chapter! I think Percy's going to continue his POV next chapter... thanks for reading until the next chapter!


	2. II Jason: My Version

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Percy Jackson & The Olympians series nor The Heroes of Olympus. Special thanks to my beta reader Daddy Directioner without her I could not have noticed my millions of mistakes! Also to: SonofAthena129 & Zoloxluffy thanks guys!

* * *

Jason was glad to have Annabeth and Percy back, since they fell into Tartarus, he thought it was his responsibility to take charge. He didn't want to admit it, but, he was also trying to avoid Piper most of the time because he knew she wanted to know what happened between Nico and him. He and Nico weren't best of friends already and if he told them his secret... Jason shivered. He'd fight a group of angry monsters, romans, greeks, gods and goddesses and handle 5 straight attacks, no sweat. But an angry Nico di Angelo? No. He did not want to do that.

"Jace, hold this for me?" Leo asked, holding his sandwich.

"Oh! yeah, yeah sure," the son of Jupiter exclaimed as he held his best friend's sandwich.

"There!" Leo said happily after a few seconds and took back his sandwich.

"I upgraded the control panels now I'd like to see the them try this out again,"

Leo waved Jason off to his room and he obliged he thought about going to see Piper but immediately shook it off he wasn't ready for the question. The-So-What-Happened-With-You-And-Nico-question. Jason walked back to his room and lied down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, he must of fell asleep, because, something woke him up.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Jason shot up and looked at his window, it was dark outside before but now he saw a faint light above his window and thunder rumbling he was to his window and opened it sure enough, he saw his friend.

"Tempest, what are you doing here boy?" Jason asked, groggily rubbing his eyes.

Tempest whinnied and shook his mane as spark flew everywhere then pointed to the left, Jason followed his gaze and saw a huge storm, rising.

"Big storm," Jason noted, frowning as he gazed at the clouds.

Tempest nodded and pointed to the left again and pawed on the deck as if he wanted him to go with him. He wish he could speak horse, but, he remembered that Percy could do. Jason admitted that he started to question his position around Percy and became a little jealous after listening what he did in Tartarus but then, he pushed the bad thought away. _Were all friends here,_ He thought.

"You want me to go with you?"

Tempest nodded vigorously, a couple of sparks flew.

"Okay, hold on." Jason said, following his horse.

He opened the door and made sure no one was there he sighed in relive and ran to the deck and saw his horse waiting for him. He climbed up on Tempest and he took off, the clouds went by them blinding, and finally, in the clearing he saw another horse in the grassy field as Tempest touched down he noticed that it was Hazel's horse a second later Percy came with his horse Percy seeing them already dismounted he frowned.

"Didn't know that this was a race." Percy said, his horse Blackjack whinnied angrily, Arion and Tempest copied his actions.

Percy looked shocked at Arion "Blackjack is _not_ slow!" Arion snickered followed by Blackjack flapping his wings.

Percy looked a bit hurt "Not true!" he said.

"What did he say?" Jason asked, a second before Hazel could, they both looked at him but, he was to occupied with the conversation.

"Poseidon did not-." Arion's angry whine cut him off. "Okay _Neptune_ did not- and don't you cut me off!" Percy said, and sighed angrily. "Wow, I'm arguing with a horse."

Blackjack flapped his wings and did a little irritated dance, Arion whined and scoffed angrily pawing on the ground.

"Hazel, do me a favor and get that horse away from me." Percy replied.

Jason and Hazel looked at each other and shared a grin "What did he say?" Hazel said, repeating Jason's question earlier.

"Let just say...he said some very..." he paused a few seconds to find the right word. "Colorful words,"

Arion whinned and snorted followed by Percy's frown and glared at him Hazel giggled and stroked Arion's nose.

"Whats going on?" Hazel said as Arion nuzzeled up to her.

"Hello, heroes," someone said behind them.

They all turn to see who said that and Hazel growled but Jason looked at the goddess with respect.

"Vesta." Hazel growled.

"Lady Heista." Percy replied.

"Hello, Vesta." Jason said confused.

He noticed that only Percy kneeled down. "Hello Percy, I have an offer that might break the odds of this war." Vesta said as she waved him to stand.

"An offer?" Hazel asked, arching an eyebrow at the goddess before her.

Vesta ignored her comment and asked, "Do you accept?"

"No Percy, we don't need-" Percy raised up a hand to stop Hazel."I accept." Percy said.

Vesta nodded. "Wise choice, Percy Jackson you may be the greatest hero of this time." Vesta started to glow Jason averted his eyes when he looked back, he realized that she disappeared.

"What was that?!" Hazel yelled. "Oh, I have an offer, do you accept? Okay! Poof!" she said angrily, stomping her foot, like a little kid, Percy arched an eyebrow at her short temper, Hazel didn't realize that only a couple of years ago she copied the same actions of a certain daughter of Athena.

"Well..." Jason said carefully she said she'd help, Percy?" Jason trailed off as he saw him holding the jar.

"What's that?" Hazel asked noticing the jar for the first time.

Percy looked at them with a worried look on his face. "It's Pandora's Pithos," he told them.

A few minutes later they arrived back to the _Argo ll_ and Annabeth was the first to greet them, she stormed over angrily but, it faded when she saw the jar that Percy was holding.

"What's _that _doing here?" She said, pointing accusingly at the jar.

* * *

Here's the Second chapter! hm... I'm getting a little sketchy now. Dose anyone have ideas? This turns out to be in Jason POV o well... Piper's going to have her first and last short POV...to all the Piper fan's out there... don't kill me...


	3. III Piper: My Version

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Percy Jackson & The Olympians series nor The Heroes of Olympus. Special thanks to my beta reader Daddy Directioner without her I could not have noticed my millions of mistakes!

* * *

"Pandora's Pithos, what is that?" Piper asked no one, looking at the jar.

She was mad at Jason because was avoiding her so wouldn't have to tell her what happened with him and Nico she knew that because well, she could just tell. It didn't really concern her but i would have been nice to known... She's better than this. _I'll just have to wait a little longer _she thought. But did he really have to avoid her? She was trying to figure out the images that _Katoptris_ has been showing her.

"That was with us in the last battle with Kronos wasn't it?" Annabeth said.

Percy nodded "Yeah, but Lady Heista thinks it might be our tipping point for the battle."

"Since when did you call Heista _'Lady Heista'_ ?" Annabeth asked, turning towards Percy he thought for a while.

"I guess the name grew on me after Nico kept saying it." Percy replied, Piper noticed that Jason looked at him carefully.

"Well, that's good, we need a tipping point." Piper interjected.

"Why?" Frank asked.

Piper felt a familiar feeling when everyone looked at her but she explained "Octavian is getting closer and closer to camp the last I saw him he was right on the edge of camp half-blood," she was that she had everyone's full attention and shifted a little in her seat. "Reyna," nodded at Jason then continued "Nico, and Coach Hedge just finished travel-shadowing and is now being attack by a group of monsters."

"What?!" Percy exclaimed Piper waved him off.

"But, They seem to have it under control so they are fine,"

"Attack by a group of monsters." Leo said. But fine." Piper glared at him.

She sighed, she guess she has been a little hard on Reyna but on the mention of Reyna every time Jason would always get so concerned for her, but she guess it wasn't her fault after all, she did, no matter how Piper denied it, kinda stole Jason from Reyna.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Frank said waving his hand frantically "Let's back up a little, what Pandora's Pithos?"

"Well, there was a girl named Pandora," Annabeth explained.

"Wow, so original." Leo said, Annabeth glared at him but continued.

"She was given the jar to hold by a man who tolded her to never open it but she became curious." Annabeth said.

"I would have to." Leo interrupted.

"Leo..." Piper said, Leo grinned and shrugged.

"When Pandora open the jar everything that was evil escaped from the jar, such as lies, murder, death, sickness, treason, and all bad spirits and ideas." Annabeth explained.

"Yeah, and Only Elpis, the spirit of hope, remained." Percy finished, Annabeth looked at him.

"Yeah that should about do it." She said.

"So..." Frank said leaning forward in his chair "What does this has to do with us?"

"What this has to do is _this_." Percy leaned over and unfolded a piece of paper and layer it out on the desk.

_When all __else fails, remember this._

"Remember what?!" Frank exclaimed.

* * *

Ok, what a crapy ass chapter... SO SORRY! I need to redo **this** I know **ALL OF THEM**! but I want it out! T-T

-Don't hate on my beta, this is my fault-

~~Sorry.


End file.
